


Blood and Water

by Chenasaur24601



Series: Fangs and Jinyoung [3]
Category: GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Established Relationship, Jealous Mark, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Vampires, stray kids in chapter 3, water nymphs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenasaur24601/pseuds/Chenasaur24601
Summary: Vampire Mark, Naiad Jinyoung. They are deeply in love, and they have a whole lot of adventures ahead of them.





	1. Jealously

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parktuan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parktuan/gifts).



> So if you read the two stories before this, 'Missed you' and 'Petrified' it will clear some things up. (It will just give you more details on the stories,) So if you see something like, 'What the hell does that mean?!' Its probably because it was explained in the other stories. But this is a series of stories that people have requested, (By the way, request stories bc i don't have any ideas. lmao.) Just not anything sexual. Sorry for making Yoongi a bitch in this, i love him with my life and it is just for the sake of the plot I'm sorry:( THANK YOU PLEASE ENJOOOOY! (Also this is Jealous!Mark requested by Parktuan.)

“Wheres Jinyoung?” Mark sighs, resting his head on the counter. Its been a while since he had seen his boyfriend, and he is getting quite lonely. “Hasn't come back yet, sir?” Comes Michaels' voice. Oh yeah, he totally forgot about the bartender. 

The bartender, Michael, is just sort of there when Mark or Jinyoung has an inconvenience, its kind of nice, always there to talk. “Yeah.” Mark breathes out, feeling down. “I’m sure he’ll be home soon sir,” Michael says, his thick Irish accent showing. He walks over to the back of the bar, grabbing a bottle of red wine. “Would you like a drink?” He asks, holding the bottle out. Mark nods, taking the bottle straight out of his hand. 

He pours the liquid into a fancy glass cup, drinking out of it carelessly. He just misses his water nymph, was that bad? He said he was going out with a friend, but he did not say who. Mark knows its not one of the other five of their tight group, Jaebum, Jackson, Youngjae, Bambam or Yugyeom, or else he would have told him. So Mark is getting a little curious on why Jinyoung won’t tell him. 

He needs to stop thinking about it, or else his mind will start making up crazy things that could be happening. Mark is just protective, but that's fine. He just wants to know what is happening to him and his secret friend that he won’t tell Mark about. 

Before he even realizes, his wine glass is empty, making Mark pout. Michael sees this, walking up to him. “Like another sir?” He asks, the wine bottle at the ready. “As much as I would, it's probably not a smart idea,” Mark grumbles, handing his glass to the bartender. “I will probably break something.”

“If you insist sir.” He says amused, taking his glass to wash it. Mark gets up from the bar, walking slowly back to his room. “Jinyoung where are you.” He whispers, his frown deepening. 

It's a known thing that vampires are clingy and protective. Maybe not as protective as a werewolf would be, (They defend what they love with their life and can sense when one tiny thing goes wrong with their partner.) But he just wants to protect his boyfriend, but he can’t really do that when he doesn’t know who the hell he is with.

Mark decides to call him, his worry taking over. It goes straight to voicemail, making his worry deepen. When things like this happen, Mark starts thinking the worse. Starts thinking that maybe he got kidnapped, maybe he is not telling him the whole truth. Which he knows all these assumptions are absurd, but he can’t stop himself from thinking them. Marks worry takes over him, and he curls into a defensive ball on the bed, his exhaustion overtaking him. 

That's where Jinyoung finds him, curled up on their large bed, he looks like he is taking a defense tactic to curl up on himself. Jinyoung smiles at the sight, walking over to his stilled boyfriend. His mouth is slightly ajar, his sharp fangs poking out of his mouth (Jinyoung finds them to be a safety hazard, like if you bite your tongue? It's all over for the poor vampire.) 

Jinyoung gets into the bed next to the vampire. He pulls up the covers over both of them, curling his arms around his lover before drifting off with him. 

Mark wakes up, feeling something heavy against his back. He turns his head, seeing Jinyoung snuggling up to him. Mark sets out a sigh of relief, seeing that his boyfriend is safely home. He really shouldn’t be so worried, the man Jinyoung is friends with is probably a good man. Jinyoung knows how to make the right friends.

But something inside Marks' head is just screaming, ‘DANGER!’ And Mark has learned to never ignore his little voice that talks to him, (Yeah, sounds creepy but Mark being a vampire isn’t creepy enough?) 

“Hey,” Mark whispers into Jinyoung’s ear, getting an upset groan out of him. “Wake up you lazy ass nymph.” Jinyoung turns over, nearly hitting Mark in the face. “Shut up and let me sleep.” He grumbles, putting his arm over his eyes. 

“Not a chance,” Mark says while going to stand on the bed. He starts jumping, making Jinyoung sit bolt right, letting out a hiss of annoyance. “Your such a child!” He yells, hooking his arm around the back of Marks' knees. He pulls, making him collapse to the bed, he is very fast when it comes to getting revenge.

Mark is laughing hysterically, flailing on the bed. Jinyoung smiles fondly at his boyfriend, why is he so goddamn cute? “Dork,” Jinyoung says while smacking Marks knee, going to the kitchen to fix his messed up hair.

“What are you doing?” Mark asks, recovering from his laughing attack. “I’m going back out, I promised my friend we could hang out tonight,” Jinyoung replies, running a comb through his black soft hair, styling it to the side. 

“Again? You just got home!” Mark says with a pout, he’s leaving him again?! Jinyoung puts down the comb, walking over to his sad boyfriend. “I will be back in two hours, you can manage that right?” Jinyoung asks while holding Marks chin in his hand, making him look at him in the eyes.

Mark nods slowly, letting out a deep sigh. “Why are you leaving me?” Mark grumbles, folding his arms, acting like a true child. “Calm down I’ll be fine,” Jinyoung says, running his fingers through Marks blood red hair. “I’ll be back.” He kisses the vampire's forehead, and just like that, he’s gone. 

Mark does not feel good about Jinyoung and this mysterious friend he won’t tell him about. Jinyoung says it because Mark will get jealous, or he will confront him, so he is keeping his identity secret. He wonders how long Jinyoung will keep this secret from him because it is really starting to get on his nerves.

But Jinyoung was right about something, something deep down is settling inside of Mark, jealousy. You can’t blame him, this man whom he did not even know is stealing away his lover's attention. He should be the one getting Jinyoung’s affection. Mark storms off to the bar, his jealousy settling deep in his stomach.

 

Jinyoung makes his way to where his friend told him to meet. He had met this friend a week ago, and they get along quite well. His name is Min Yoongi, and he shares a lot of Jinyoung’s interests.

He had told him to come over tonight, Jinyoung is not sure why, but he decided he should go see. He had taken one of Marks many cars, taking his white Maserati GranTurismo, deciding to drive in style. 

The drive there is about twenty minutes-ish, so not that bad, he is enjoying the night air anyways. 

When Jinyoung arrives, he sees that he is in front of a nice house. This must be Yoongi’s. It's not as nice as Marks, no, not even close. His house is a castle, this is a peasants cottage compared to what he has, but it’s nice.

Jinyoung goes to knock on the door, waiting for Min Yoongi to answer. A few seconds later, the white-haired man opens the door, a gummy smile on his face. He opens the door wider, letting Jinyoung step inside. 

His house is nice, hardwood floors, white walls with pretty flowers and plants going along cabinets. Yoongi shuts the door, walking over to the couch Jinyoung had decided to make himself at home on. (He will make himself at home on anything that is comfy.)

“That's a pretty sweet ride you got out there.” He says while sitting down. "How much was that?” Jinyoung smiles at Yoongi, resting on the arm of the couch. “132,986, American dollars,” Jinyoung says easily because Mark has a collection of cars just like it.

Yoongi looks at him with wide eyes, “Man you must be rich!” He exclaims. Jinyoung laughs, “No, it's my boyfriend that has all the money. I’m just borrowing one of his cars.” He says his a smile. Jinyoung is actually not sure what monster Yoongi is or if he is just human, he is meaning to ask him, because he can’t tell right away just from looking at him.

Yoongi’s face drops at the sounds of hearing he has a boyfriend, that makes things harder for him. “Hey…” Yoongi starts, looking up at Jinyoung. “You should come to sit by me.” He says with a smile, patting the spot next to him. Jinyoung does so, although he really only likes being close or making human (Or monster whatever you want to call it.) contact with Mark. 

When Jinyoung sits down next to the white-haired boy, he starts staring at him intensely. Jinyoung gives him a weird face, “Why are you looking at me like that-“ Jinyoung’s words are cut off when he feels his body go slack, making his slouch. He wonders what is happening, until he looks up into Yoongi’s eyes, just too find them glowing red. 

Jinyoung gasps, trying to back away from him, but his body won’t allow him to. “You’re a Gorgon!” Jinyoung exclaims. Gorgons are snake-like beings, but they can disguise themselves to be human. They can also drain a human or another monster of their energy just by looking at them. That's exactly what he has done to poor Jinyoung.

Yoongi pushes Jinyoung backward, making him land on his back. “I’m sorry to hear you have a boyfriend, I’m sure he won’t mind me doing this. Right?” He says with a wicked smile.

He leans over him, so both of his arms are on either side of his head. Jinyoung tries to push him off, but his body won’t move, he’s paralyzed. “ What the hell?! You sick monster!” He growls, trying to kick at him. “You absolute bastard! I’m warning you if you touch me you will seriously regret it!”

Yoongi gives him a mocking look of pity, bending down so he is an inch away from the younger’s face. “Or what?” Jinyoung screams in despair, putting his head to the side. “Mark! Help me!” He wails, still struggling to move. “Is that your boyfriend?” Yoongi asks, backing away from his face, “It's not like he is going to hear you, you idiot.” He barks at him.

Yoongi starts sliding his cold hands up Jinyoung’s shirt, making his skin go gray from distress. “You’re a water nymph! Or a naiad...” Yoongi exclaims, looking at the way Jinyoung’s skin had turned from white to gray. “Interesting.” Jinyoung thrashes, wanting to get away from the older man's touch.

\- Mark drops the book he was reading, the alarm bells in his head going off. Jinyoung is in danger, He knows it. Since Mark and Jinyoung have such a close relationship, and he has put his mark onto Jinyoung’s neck so many times, he knows when he is in danger. It's a spiritual bond they have with each other. Mark rushes to go to his car, adrenaline rushing through his veins. “I don’t know where he lives.” Mark whispers, referring to Jinyoung’s ‘Secret Friend’. Mark decides to teleport instead. (He can teleport only to his lover when he is in distress, something to do with the ‘Vampires Bond’.) So he focuses, locating where he is, before vanishing into black dust- 

Jinyoung in yelling, telling the man to get off him, to fuck off. Who knew the man he thought he could be friends with is actually a messed up creep. 

“Get the fuck off of me!” He screams as Yoongi sucks at his neck, his magic still working on him. Jinyoung is about to start crying, he’s lost, he’s scared, where is Mark? He thinks, close to breaking down. He is about to cry until feels the weight on top of him vanish. 

Jinyoung can suddenly move, so he gets up, wondering what happened to the Gorgon. Jinyoung nearly cries from joy when he sees Mark wrestling with the man, he has come to his rescue after all.

“Get the fuck away from my boyfriend you whore!” Mark growls, pinning Yoongi to the ground. Mark looks terrifying like this, his fangs bared, hissing at the man underneath him. 

Yoongi also looks terrified, trying to escape the vampire. Jinyoung looks closer at his boyfriend, his eyes widening when he sees blood dripping from the vampires K9s. 

He looks down at Yoongi, seeing there is blood streaming from his neck. This bite is not a marking like you would do to your lover. This one is in an attack, (Yes, there is a difference, markings take time, planning out where to bite and preparing the spot. This is just an act of defense, biting blindly.)

“Stay away. Do you understand?” Mark growls, going closer to his face. Yoongi seems too terrified to answer, his body rigid from pain. (Jinyoung knows how much those bites hurt, but if it is an attack, its got to hurt ten times worse.) Just looking at the vampire in shock.

“I said, do you understand?!” He yells, showing his fangs off right in front of the gorgons face. “Y-yes!” He yelps, going to block the blood coming out of his neck with his hands. Mark gets off of him, cleaning his teeth with a swipe of his tongue. Mark immediately goes to Jinyoung’s aid, seeing if he is ok.

“I’m fine Mark. I’m fine.” Jinyoung says panting, it was truly traumatizing actually. “How can you say that- IS THAT A HICKEY?!” Mark screams, checking his neck. Sure enough, there was a light red mark on his neck. 

Mark growls going back to Yoongi. The vampire has gone full defense now, seeing the hickey must have really set Marks temper off. (If it was not set off enough.) His eyes going into tiny slits and bearing his fangs while hissing.

Jinyoung grabs his neck, hissing when he feels the bruise made from Yoongi. He looks over, just to see Mark had Yoongi pinned against the nearest wall, about to bite him again. (He has never seen his boyfriend that angry because he would never bite someone twice.)

“Mark!” Jinyoung yells, going to his side, knowing the effects of two bites at once in deadly. Mark turns his head, looking absolutely furious. “Let the authorities take care of it. Let him go.” He begs, holding onto Mark’s sleeve.

Marks eyes go back to normal when seeing the younger’s pleading, then he growls at the gorgon before dropping him to the floor. “Expect a lawsuit,” Mark grumbles, holding Jinyoung tight to his side. “No one messes with my naiad.” 

Yoongi eyes are wide with terror, still holding his neck. “Y-your boyfriend is a v-vampire!” Mark rolls his eyes, already calling the authorities. “No duh you dumb ass.”

Within a few minutes, they had the police in the house, taking Yoongi out of the house for questioning. “I told you he was no good,” Mark grumbles, leading Jinyoung outside. “I’m sorry,” Jinyoung whispers, holding onto Mark tightly. Mark smiles, looking at the nymph, his nymph. “Just don’t let it happen again.” He whispers, kissing his forehead. “Sure thing."


	2. A burning that can't settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung and Mark need a reminder of their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO. Sorry this one is a bit shitty. I will try harder in the future. Thank you for all of the comments though, it really warms my heart. <3 Keep them coming and I will keep the stories. THANK YOOOOOU! (Requested by Alexia260)

A burning that won’t settle 

“I’m in a relationship with a fucking idiot!” Jinyoung exclaims, throwing his hands in the air. “Why do I even bother with you.” He sighs, holding his head in his hands. 

“Me?!” Mark shoots back, a look of anger on his face, “I’m the one who deals with your bullshit every day! Do you know how infuriating you are!” Jinyoung looks up at Mark, the same anger in his eyes, “Let's stop arguing before we say things we mean!” “It's a little too late for that!” 

“Hey! Guys calm down, calm down.” Comes Jaebum’s calm voice, trying to get the bickering couple away from each other. “You both just need to relax.” He says, pulling Mark away from the younger to stop him from biting his head off.

They are currently in a fight over Jinyoung’s former friend who turned out to be a Gorgon, and how Mark was right and Jinyoung needs to be more careful. All valid arguments, except Jinyoung, is sharp-tongued, and of course, fought back.

“I don’t need you following me around 24/7 to know that I’m ok! I’m a grown man who knows how to do shit by myself!” He argues while his skin goes stormy, a sign that he is truly mad. Mark glares at him, “Sure didn’t seem that way when I found you lying helpless on that couch! Or two years ago! What about then! A little ‘Thank you, Mark Tuan, for saving my fucking life’ would be nice!” He replies while baring his fangs. “That was three, not two years ago. And I have learned from then!” They start bickering again, and Jaebum is done with it.

Jaebum’s monster is a ghost, and yes, he is a little transparent. You can still see him clear as day though, but he just kind of looks… smokey. Ghosts have the power to turn invisible at will, (Comes in handy for scaring his friends.) But lights start to flicker when Jaebum gets near them if he is invisible so it's not that handy unless there is no light around.

He can also let out short bursts of energy that can, damage lights, get people to back off, or in this case, get Jinyoung and Mark to stop fighting. They are in the middle of their argument when Jaebum starts to glow slightly, gathering energy before releasing it.

It's a small burst, but it's enough to make Mark and Jinyoung stumble backward a few steps, and get them to stop fighting. “You guys need to stop!” Jaebum exclaims, calming down from his energy burst. “You guys are seriously the closest couple I have ever seen, you can’t start fighting.” They both look in his direction, both slightly annoyed from the energy wave.

“Mark, get those fangs out of sight,” Jaebum commands, holding much authority in his voice. “And Jinyoung, make your stormy look disappear.” Both of them do what he says immediately. Sometimes they forget the authority Jaebum holds over their tight friend group. “Sit.” He commands. Both of them doing so like trained dogs. “Now, I’m going to tell you guys a little story.” He says with a smile, “How is that going to help?” Jinyoung grumbles. Jaebum gives him a glare, shutting him up immediately. “Anyways... I’m going to remind you two how you guys met.” Jaebum clears his throat, ready to start.

 

XXXXX

“So who are we meeting?” Jinyoung asks, putting his head on the side of the car as Jaebum drives. Jaebum laughs, still focusing on the road, “My friend Jackson says he has someone he wants you to meet.” Jinyoung lifts his head, looking at his older friend. “Is that the short, loud, werewolf?” He asks, fidgeting with his seatbelt.

“Exactly,” Jaebum says with a smile. Jinyoung looks up, wondering who this mysterious man that Jaebum was hooking him up with might be. What monster he might be unless he is just human. Curiosity gets the best of him, so he decides to ask. 

“Do you know what species he is?” Jaebum fidgets for a second, gripping the steering wheel tighter. “Jaebum…?” Jinyoung asks again, wondering why he was not answering. “Well, uh,” Jaebum fumbles, “He’s a… He’s a vampire.”

Jinyoung’s eyes widen, no way. Vampires are more solitary creatures, (Unless they have formed a bond, then they are the most clingy things you will ever meet, Jinyoung knows.) But they seem to be few in number nowadays. So hearing that he was about to go on a blind date with a fucking vampire was something else.

“A vampire,” Jinyoung says in thought, a smile creeping across his face. This should be interesting. “Can’t wait.” 

They finally arrive after a while, Jinyoung’s jaw-dropping at the fancy restaurant they are parked in front of. No one gets inside there unless you have connections. Its the restaurant everyone has been talking about lately.

Jaebum smiles at Jinyoung’s reactions, gripping him tightly. “Let's go.” When they are out of the car, Jinyoung is still looking up at the restaurant in fascination. “Who has the money to afford this?!” Jinyoung exclaims, slowly closing his door behind him. “Your boyfriend,” Jaebum says with a wink.

Jinyoung is dumbfounded until Jaebum starts to walk away, “Wait!” He yells, going to grab Jaebum’s sleeve. “First of all, he’s not my boyfriend, I haven’t even met him. Second of all, you never told me he was rich.” Jaebum shakes the younger off of him, laughing. “He’s a Tuan.” 

Jinyoung’s jaw drops even further (If possible.), no way. The Tuan’s are the most famous people around, they live in some sort of mansion or palace, they are loaded. “What?!” He yells in disbelief. Jaebum shuts his jaw with his hand, scolding him. “Don’t act like that in front of him. Let's go.” 

Jaebum and Jinyoung enter into the restaurant, instantly stunned. White. That's all Jinyoung can say, white. It's just so white, shining, full of fancy people. “Reservations?” Asks the man at the front, smiling kindly at them. 

“Wang and Tuan,” Jaebum says with just as kind of a smile. The man's eyes widen, immediately letting them in. “Right this way sir!” He says with his arm extended, showing them into the restaurant. Jinyoung bows gratefully before following Jaebum closely to where they were supposed to be going. 

They are shoved into their own privet room. There is a giant glass chandelier dangling in the center of the ceiling, over a large, round, well put together table. It's absolutely stunning, the gold lining the room, the floor that looks like pure diamonds, and then, the man standing at the other end of the room. 

Jinyoung takes Jaebum’s advice, keeping his jaw clenched shut to stop himself from gaping, but he is beautiful. He had brown/red hair, a tall frame, sparkling eyes, and full lips. Then Jinyoung sees him smile, and he is done for. His smile sets butterflies off in his stomach, he can see the obvious fangs that show from his bright smile, but they are not threatening, they make him look complete. 

Jinyoung has only seen him for about ten seconds, and he is in love, undeniably in love. (Who said love, at first sight, is not a thing?!) 

“H-hi! I’m Mark.” The vampire says, walking up to him. It is taking all of Jinyoung’s willpower to stay standing, his legs about to give out. Mark stares at him for a second, admiring his facial features.

“Oh um, I’m Jinyoung,” Jinyoung says while stretching his hand out for a handshake with a smile, a smile that has Mark loosening up. “I-I got you something.” He says with that blinding smile, putting his hand out from behind his back, showing a bouquet of red roses.

“Jaebum told me you like red roses so I got some on the way over.” He hands them to Jinyoung, Jinyoung excepting them with shaky hands. He feels tears prick at the side of his eyes, why was he feeling so emotional all of the sudden? Maybe its because every guy or girl Jinyoung had gone out with had been absolute jerks. 

One girl dumped him on the side of a street in the rain, one left on their very first date, and another guy tried to rape him, ending up with his Siren friend Youngjae completely destroying the man. (Sirens are actually really scary, don’t mess with them.) He had never had an actual date that has actually treated him nicely, so this was overwhelming.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry,” Jinyoung whispers, trying to wipe the tears from his eyes, great way to start your first date with a young, rich, striking vampire.

“Did I do something?!” Mark exclaims, grabbing him to see if he was ok. “No, no I’m fine. It's just…” Jinyoung trails off, looking into Marks soft brown eyes, those eyes making all of his fears vanish into thin air. “No one has ever treated me this way. Thank you.” He says in a quiet voice, smiling at the older boy.

Jaebum had left the room without them noticing, a very ghost thing of him to do no doubt. Mark hugs the young boy, they already seemed very close after about five minutes of meeting each other.

“You are amazing!” Mark exclaims once seated at the table. “Why has no one treated you the way you deserve to be treated?” He asks, confusion deepening in his eyes. Jinyoung takes a deep breath, he feels safe around Mark. He’s not sure why, but he does. 

He hates talking about the werewolf that had so nearly raped him. That's why he feels so uneasy around Jackson, also a werewolf. He knows not all of their species are bad, they are actually really lovable. But the memories have Jinyoung shaking. 

“I haven’t been on a date for an entire year… Not after an incident that happened with a werewolf. It took a lot of convincing from Jaebum just to get me here tonight.” Jinyoung explains, his voice getting softer and softer.

“Do you mind me... asking why?” Mark asks, holding his hands, “It seems like a sore subject but…” Mark seems to reflect Jinyoung perfectly, seeing his own curiousness and innocence in his eyes. Jinyoung eases up, deciding it was safe.

“Well, I went on a date with this werewolf, and when he decided to drive me home, I said yes,” Jinyoung says, casting his eyes down, taking a deep breath before continuing. "When I got in his car, he tried to rape me, luckily my friend Youngjae, who is a siren, came to rescue me.” Lingering sorrow is still inside of him from the incident, his skin going the slightest bit gray.

Mark notices, and tries to comfort him to go back to normal, “I know this sounds a bit weird, us just meeting and everything but,” Mark pauses, wondering if he should say anything, but he decides to anyway.

“I would never let anyone do that to you.” That seems to work, because Jinyoung goes back to his normally pale skin color, smiling gratefully at Mark. 

“So you’re a naiad!” Mark says cheerfully, changing the subject, much to Jinyoung’s appreciation. He blushes, nodding slowly. “That's amazing, so you can control water and stuff?” Mark asks, sounding like an over-excited child. Jinyoung nods again, warming up again to Marks presence. 

To show his point to Mark, he waves his hand at his glass of water on the table. The water rises out of the cup, forming small water bubbles into the air. Jinyoung glances at Mark, adoring the amount of amazement that is playing on his face. Jinyoung plays with the water in the air for a moment, before gently putting the water back in the cup, a big smile on his face.

Mark claps, laughing. His laugh is the most adorable thing Jinyoung has ever had the pleasure of hearing. Its high pitched and sweet, a great difference from his lower voice, but it warms his heart.

“Shall we eat?” Mark asks, picking up a menu off the table. Jinyoung nods, picking up his own.

The dinner was lovely, they talked about multiple things they had in common, they gossiped, did everything Jinyoung could hope for. Mark was the most charming man he had ever met.

Jackson and Jaebum must be eating somewhere else, but they don’t seem to be finished. So Mark walks Jinyoung outside of the restaurant until he realizes he doesn’t have a ride. 

“Hey Jinyoung do you want me to drive-“ Mark shuts his mouth, realizing what he had said. He had said the same words the werewolf had said before Jinyoung nearly got raped.

Mark feels horrible, “I’m so sorry Jinyoung, I didn’t-“ “I would love a ride home.” Jinyoung says with a smile, looking warmly up at Mark. Mark returns his smile, grabbing Jinyoung’s hand in his own. 

He leads him to his car, opening the door for him to get in. After a few minutes, they are on the road, until Mark realizes he has no idea where Jinyoung lives.

“Hey,” Mark starts, getting the younger’s attention. “Would you actually want to come to see my new house? I need someone to tell me how it's going, and you seem to have great taste.” Jinyoung nods, because yes, that sounds like a great idea.

When Mark said, ‘house’, he defiantly did not mean house. He meant, ‘Wanna come to see my Royal Castle?’ Because that's what he is staring at. A ginormous castle. “This way!” Mark says cheerfully, going to his front door. Two guards are waiting by the doors for them upon entering, opening the large double doors that lead to the magnificent house.

Mark shows him everything, his bar in the far corner, his dance room, his indoor swimming pool, his outdoor swimming pool, his spa, etc. But what Jinyoung loved the most, was his magnificent garden that stretched out for what seemed like miles.

They walked through it in the late night, walking down the paved concrete, the soft light leading their way. Mark leads him to the roses, Jinyoung’s favorite flower. Though he has no idea how Mark remembers how to navigate through his large garden, he takes him to the center of the flowers, taking him to a little old-fashioned bench. 

They sit down, enjoying the night air, and the light breeze that ruffles through their hair. “Thank you for seeing me tonight,” Mark whispers, pulling Jinyoung closer to him.

Jinyoung rests his head on the vampire's shoulder, letting out a sigh of relief. “No thank you, I have never really opened up that much to anyone.” He says while looking up into Marks' eyes. “I think I might really like you.” Mark lifts Jinyoung’s head with his delicate hands, pulling him for an even more delicate kiss. “Me too.” He breathes out, giving Jinyoung that prized smile, making Jinyoung go back in for a deeper kiss, a kiss that promised more to come, for a long life with just the two of them.

 

XXXXX

Jinyoung is now holding Marks hand without him realizing, all of their first memories flowing through his mind. Jinyoung can’t believe they got into an argument. A dumb argument for that matter, because it is so obvious that Mark is right.

He never wants to fight with the man he so dearly loves. He notices he is wrong, that he had falsely accused Mark of doing his job, protecting him.

“M-mark,” Jinyoung says softly, his eyes watery. “I’m so sorry.” He says, leaning in to cling onto him. He knows Mark is smarter than he is, that he knows what he is talking about. And Jinyoung sees all of the pieces come into place.

He had accused Mark because he was scared, scared that he almost got raped for the second time in his life. He did not want to seem weak, so he lashed out, not wanting to accept the facts, the facts that Mark had been right all along.

When he is about to voice all of these aloud, Mark shushes him. He already understands everything. Of course, he does, he’s Mark. “I’m sorry for getting so angry, we really are just a petty couple.” Mark laughs, playing with Jinyoung’s hair. “Let's not be anymore.” He whispers back, taking all of Mark in.

They have come so far in their life together, and he does not want that to end. 

Jaebum is still silently watching in the corner, going slightly more transparent so they don’t notice him. “Glad you two got that worked out,” Jaebum says with a smile, nearly scaring Jinyoung half to death. 

“I have to leave to go help Youngjae and Yugyeom with something, but I’m glad you two made up." Mark nods, mouthing a small ‘thank you.’ Jaebum just nods in return, disappearing out of their room. 

“Let's not fight ever again,” Jinyoung says while laying his head on Marks' chest. “No promises.” He whispers back, adoring the man in front of him. Jinyoung drifts off, leaning into Marks soft touches. “Goodnight sweetie.” He whispers, turning off the lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy. So i have an idea for another story, maybe Mark and Jinyoung at the beach somewhere? (LA boi Mark lmao.) But yeah tell me what you think. request stories, (As long as they are not smutty.) And leave comments. Thank you all so much!


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung decided that having children over was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACK. I was busy writing my children's book for Creative Writing, (I also worked on an art piece that took over six hours, so that was fun.) Anyways, took a little twist on this and added another one of my favorite groups STRAY KIDS!!!! yeee YEEE. So these are my take on how these monsters would look, (We all have our own interpretation right???) ENJOY! This was suggested by MelodyStar188

“Children?!” Mark exclaims, a look of disbelief on his face. “Why are we having children over?!” Jinyoung flinches at Marks tone, making the older boy regret it instantly. 

“A-are you mad?” Jinyoung asks, looking up at him shyly. Mark sighs, running fingers through his hair. “No, of course not, I could never be mad at you. I’m just not prepared.” He looks around his living room because truly, he is not prepared. “Also, aren’t you a little too old to be babysitting peoples children?” Mark asks, starting to move things around.

“Of course not!” Jinyoung shoots back. “I love children, and will be with them whenever I get the chance.” He says with a huff. “Besides, I never get to see children, this will be the first time in a year where I have actually spent time with them.”

Mark sighs, “How old are they?” he asks, already trying to hide or put unsafe children items on higher shelves. “Calm down Mark, they are range from eight to twelve ” Apparently Jinyoung had approved to take care of some children for someone, and just now thought to tell Mark about it. 

“They are adorable, you will love them,” Jinyoung reassures with a smile, going to peck him on the cheek. “Trust me.” Mark lets out a deep sigh he had not realized he was holding in until now, he trusts his boyfriend. “Okay.” He whispers, returning his kiss. 

“I’m gonna go warn Michael,” Mark says, running off towards the bar. Michael is one of those people who would probably give a ten year his beer glass just to 'try it.’

Jinyoung rolls his eyes, going to go grab some stuff for the children that would entertain them until he hears a knock at the door.

An immediate smile spreads across the naiads face, they are here. Before he gets to the door, the guards had already opened the big doors, letting them in. 

Nine children are standing at the door, looking around in amazement at Marks massive house. Their faces light up immediately when they see Jinyoung, holding out his arms to greet them. “Jinyoung!” They yell, collectively going to attack him at the same time. 

All of them are surrounding him in seconds, hugging him and giving him kisses. “I have a boyfriend you know.” Jinyoung laughs, greeting them one by one.

“Where are your parents? I haven’t met them yet.” He asks, getting them to settle down. The oldest of the boys, Woojin, answers sadly, “They did not want to come to the door… So they just dropped us off and drove away immediately.” Jinyoung frowns because they should have at least walked the children up to the door. They are probably superstitious about the vampire living here, like most people.

“Oh…” Jinyoung trails off, going to hold the oldest boy. “I’m sure they meant well.” He reassures, even if he doesn’t even believe it himself. Jinyoung volunteered himself to watch these kids, forming an instant bond the second he met them, which was last week. 

The parents wanted to go out for a full day, but could not find anyone to watch these nine children. Everyone they asked said that they were ‘Satan’s spawn’. Which is not true, because these children are fun cute little angels. Apparently, they all came from an orphanage until the nine of them got adopted together.

“Jinyoung! Michael says that he-“ Mark stops mid-sentence, staring at the children. “Uh..” He trails off, looking at the nine kids staring back at him. Their eyes are wide in amazement because, like most people, they have never seen a vampire before.

“H-hi children.” He says with a shaky wave, (Mark gets very nervous around children, he is afraid he is going to do something wrong and hurt them. He also does not hang around kids often.) 

“Wow! A vampire!” Says one of the kids, a big smile on his face. “Jinyoung told us his boyfriend is a vampire! That's so cool!” Says another child, running over to Mark. “I’m Felix! What's your name?” He says with a cheery voice, his eyes looking straight up at Mark. 

Felix has been waiting to meet Jinyoung’s boyfriend since he heard he was a vampire. Because like Mark, Felix’s species is very scarce. He is a dragon hybrid, most of his kind had been killed off hundreds of years ago because they thought they were too dangerous to be kept alive. They never really repopulated. So knowing he could meet someone who shared the same sort of problem, who could relate to him, made him excited.

Mark looks at the boy in shock, seeing he is a dragon. He has yellow-tinted eyes, two fangs, (Not nearly as sharp or long as Marks, also, Mark has four fangs, the two next to the main ones are about the size of Felix’s main fangs.) He also has two leathery wings attached to his back, slightly pointed ears, and a tongue that looks slightly forked.

His eyes are warm and excited, and he melts Marks heart easily. “I’m Mark.” He replies, kneeling down so he is eye level with Felix. Mark can see his hardships and past trials in the young boy's eyes and automatically feels a connection.

Mark may have been raised in a crazy rich household, but that does not mean he was not bullied. He was bullied more than anyone else, being teased about his lack of family, and his goofy fangs he had not grown into yet.

He showed all of them in high school when he had a major glow up, and told everyone off. He thought he was never going to date anyone, not trusting anyone with his feelings, afraid he was going to get broken down again. Until he met the lovely naiad, the love of his life, he can trust him with anything. 

“Come here,” Mark whispers, pulling the young boy closer to him. Felix falls into his arms, waiting for what the vampire has to say. “Don’t let anyone say you’re not worth it, or not special. Because one day it will come to bite them in the ass.” 

“Language!” Jinyoung yells, somehow managing to overhear their conversation. Felix gives him a small laugh, going to hug Marks' neck. He returns the hug, snaking his arms around his back. “Thank you.” He says with a smile, then turns to run back to the other eight boys.

“Mark,” Jinyoung calls, waving him over, “Let me introduce you to the children.” Mark makes his way over to his boyfriend, going to sit on the couch as they introduced themselves. He sits forwards, showing that he is interested. They introduce themselves from oldest to youngest, telling them all the important things he should know.

 

First is the oldest, Woojin. He is a Zombie. One of Mark and Jinyoung’s closest friends is a zombie, his name is Yugyeom. Zombies are not gross deformed creatures, some of them are actually very striking. If you have seen their friend Yugyeom, you would get it. He has broad shoulders that contrast from his skinny waist, long skinny legs, and a charming face. Sure, they can detach limbs from their body, but it's honestly pretty cool. They are also not slow because their friend is a fast and skilled dancer. With movements that leave you stunned, (Unless his foot detaches and he faces plants. Its happened twice.) They just have skin that is tinted gray, with a big scar somewhere on their body that shows how they died. (Yugyeom’s travels from the side of his eyebrow down to his stomach, none of them know what it is from though, because he won’t speak about it. But anyways this is not about Yugyeom.) Woojin’s is located around his neck, looking like someone took a knife to his throat. The kid is very cute though, he has a face that looks like it belongs to a cute stuffed bear, and a cute cat-like smile. Overall he is just adorable.

Next is Chan, a Witch. Witches take on the appearance of normal humans, so they can blend in. But they do have special spells and tricks they can play when they wish. Witches get mistaken for humans all the time, which is something they do not enjoy. So be careful, because if you call a witch a human, they will probably turn you into an insect. Chan has a big smile on his face, he has blonde hair, a cute smile that warms your soul, and an Australian accent. Apparently, he is an orphan who came here from Australia, the poor kid. But he has made a close bond with the other kids and seems to take charge most of the time.

Next, is Minho who is a Shapeshifter. Shapeshifters are known to be dangerous, taking on any form they please. A shapeshifter once tried to get into Marks house by impersonating him. Let's just say Mark had a nice drink that night. It does take a lot of energy for them to shift though, and they can only stay in the form they wish to be in if they are conscious. So if they get knocked out or they go to sleep, it's gone. Minho has a mischievous glint in his eyes, looking like he is always planning something. Mark decides he is going to keep a close eye on him.

Next is Changbin, who to Mark’s surprise is a Demon. Demons are born from the fires of Hell and usually stay there. But some find their way to the Earths surface. Most demons are ruthless beings that take no mercy, but there are some who are normal. Changbin seems to be one of those few, he looks normal, which is why Mark was put off when Changbin blinked, and suddenly his eyes were completely black. Mark jumps slightly, not prepared for the sudden change, earning a laugh out of both Jinyoung and Changbin. Just as quickly as it happened, he blinks, and his eyes go back to normal.

A smile light up Mark’s face at this next one, because he already knows what creature he is. He sees this creature every day and loves it. Next is Hyunjin, a Naiad. He seems shy, holding onto Jinyoung’s hand, and honestly, he looks like a miniature version of his boyfriend. Pale white/blue skin, slightly pointed ears, and skin changing abilities. Jinyoung seems to be talking Hyunjin to coming over to Mark, apparently, he is too intimidating. So Mark hides his fangs immediately, but he can’t do anything about with pale complexion and sunken in features. “H-hi,” Hyunjin says shakily, stealing a small glance up at Mark. He smiles because he reminds him way too much of Jinyoung. “Hello,” Mark says softly, going to take one of Hyunjin’s hands in his own. “You’re very pretty.” He whispers, getting a small giggle out of him. Something inside of Mark just melts, not only for the little boy in front of him, but this may be a glimpse into Mark and Jinyoung’s future. The small boy looks so much like Jinyoung, it makes him think, what if we had our own children? And the thought terrifies Mark, and he would also like to be married before having any children, but it is a possibility. Mark is snapped back to the present when he feels arms wrap around his torso, looking don to see Hyunjin hugging him. Mark hugs him back slowly, not sure what caused his change in personality (Another thing that reminds him of Jinyoung, because his moods change like the weather in Utah.) Hyunjin runs back to Jinyoung, escaping Marks grip while laughing quietly.

The next kid's name is Jisung, a Cat. The cat hybrids are what they call ‘Modern Monsters.’ Because they are not the classic scary monsters like Ghosts, Zombies, Vampires, Skeletons, Werewolf’s, etc. They are found to be more cute, not intimidating, and loved more by today's society. That's why they call them Modern Monsters. Jisung honestly looks like a squirrel than anything else, (In an adorable way don’t get me wrong.) He has puffy little cheeks, big eyes, and a small mouth. He has spotted ears that poke out of his orange hair, and a lithe tail. He seems to be a Cheetah hybrid, not a normal hybrid. Most of the cat hybrids are normal house cats, but he seems to be a special one. Mark’s theory is proven correct when he sees the sharp nails, (Or claws) On his hands, (Fun Fact: Cheetahs are the only cat that cannot retract their claws.) And the two stripes near the bottom of his tail bare resemblance to the Cheetah. Jisung is very friendly and started to purr when Mark scratched behind his ears.

Next is Felix, (We already went over him, but let's learn a little more about the Dragon.) Felix, like Chan, is also Australian, also orphaned. He has freckles that line his face, Mark had not noticed them earlier, but they are adorable. Mark won’t ask about his past, but it seems like he was abused. He has small cuts lining his hands, and his wings seem to be torn in different places. He wonders if he can still fly. Mark voices his concerns silently to the young boy, and he just smiles. Someone who can go through a rough childhood and still smile, smile as there has never been anything wrong, is a talent.

Second to last, is Seungmin, a Corpse. People often get the corpse and the zombie mixed up, they are not the same. They both can detach limbs, but the corpse can only do so in some places, the zombie can detach any limb they wish, (That is not the only difference.) The corpse also has flesh missing from its body, so half of them is just a skeleton. (The can only detach the parts that do not have flesh on them.) Sungmin's left hand and right leg (From the knee down) are completely bone. Seungmin lifts up his shirt, showing Mark that half of his ribcage can also be seen. And Mark thinks its pretty damn cool.

Last (But not least) is Jeongin, a Dryad. The dryad is the exact opposite of a naiad because they get their powers from land, where naiads get their power from the water. Dryads do share the same ability to change their skin when their moods change, but their normal skin color is a sun-kissed tan. Mark noticed, even before the youngest introduced himself, is that he is always smiling. Always. Mark asked why, is response he said, ‘People say my resting face is too scary.’ When Jeong demonstrated, Mark agreed immediately, he looks quite intimidating for an eight-year-old. 

 

Now that Mark knows all of them, they get to play around. The children are fascinated with the large mansion, exploring everything they can, and Mark lets them.

They love the large garden in the back most of all, running around and chasing the birds. Keeping an eye on them proved difficult, seeing that the garden is basically a giant maze.

(Felix apparently, can fly, and managed to catch a hawk. Which they immediately told him to let it go.) Jeongin being the dryad, blended in with his surroundings, and a sacred poor Jisung half to death.

Woojin and Chan, the oldest, mostly kept to themselves the entire time. Except for when Chan enchanted the snapdragons to nip at Changbin, who killed the flowers immediately with a wave of his hands. (Jinyoung told Chan and Changbin to apologize to Mark at once, he works hard to maintain the large garden.)

They had a picnic together, enjoying the sunny day. Hyunjin managed to warm up to Mark, and they actually had a short conversation. The picnic had to be cut short when Marks skin started to tingle, showing that he had been in the sun for too long. (Vampires are sensitive to sunlight,)

They played inside, got Michael to play some games with them, and nearly burnt the house down because Felix got too excited. Good thing Jinyoung is a skilled naiad with water abilities.

When things had settled, and they were peacefully watching something or napping, Jinyoung and Mark finally got to sit together in silence.

“You sure you want kids?” Mark whispers into the younger’s ear jokingly, earning a slap to the arm in reply. “Of course I do you dumb ass.” Mark laughs, kissing him on the cheek, “I was just kidding.” The stray kids are adorable, and he is glad Jinyoung decided to watch them. He hopes that they can visit them again very soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i have not been posting, like i said creative writing, fall break, I also drew a LIT picture of The Corse Bride that took over six hours, (Shameless self promotion here, *cough cough* If you want to check out my art piece that i worked so hard on:') You can go to my Instagram account, @ktartsss I worked super hard, just like i do these stories.) It took all my time, so that was fun:)))))))) But thanks for reading.


	4. Stalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom, Bambam, Youngjae and Jaebum are worried about Jinyoung's new boyfriend. So they decide to tail them on their date. Jackson thinks this is a horrible idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEEEEEEEEEE! HERES THIS SHITTY MESS. This totally sounds like something GOT7 would do tho. 
> 
> For, Alexia260

*Two years ago*

“Jinyoung is in a relationship?!” Yugyeom exclaims while throwing his hands in the air, his hand flying and hitting Bambam smack in the face.

“Hey, zombie! Keep your damn hands connected to your body.” He yells waving around the decapitated hand, no real anger in his words. Yugyeom laughs, raising his remanding hand to catch his other one Bambam throws at him. He connects it back to his body, making a sick snapping sound in the process. “Sorry.”

Jackson stands up a wide smile on his face. “I knew Mark would be a good match for him!” He says triumphantly, reaching for one of the cookies Bambam had just set on the table.

“Who is Mark anyways? All I heard is that he is a vampire.” Youngjae chirps, a concerned look on his face. Youngjae has always been quite protective over the older man, he is the one who saved him from being raped. Using his sweet vocals to lure him away from Jinyoung, before beating the shit out of him. (A perk of being a siren.) 

The only one who really knows Mark is Jackson. Jaebum has met him, but he still does not really know him that well. Jackson and Mark have been friends for years, and he has been trying to get the poor vampire to go meet someone. 

When Jaebum suggested his best friend Jinyoung, Jackson agreed immediately, much to Marks displeasure. But everything worked out because they seem very happy together.

“Mark is a good man,” Jackson starts, eating one of the cookies he had picked up. “He will take good care of Jinyoung.” Yugyeom has a pout on his face, folding his arms over his torso. “I want to meet this… Mark.” He states, standing up, “Before things get too serious.” Youngjae and Bambam nod in agreement, they want the best for the naiad. 

“I say we go spy on them!” Bambam shouts, jumping up to his feet. “Are you insane?!” Jackson asks, looking up at the elf. “First off, just go ask to meet him. Second off-“ “There's a second off?” Youngjae interrupts, munching on a cookie. 

Jackson glares at him, “Shut up. Second off! Vampires have sharp senses, there is no way you could spy on them.” He finishes, leaning back into the couch he is sitting on.

“Yeah well, we need to see how Mark and Jinyoung act when they are alone, and! Of course, we can spy on them! Its easy, Bambam and I would never get caught!” He says happily, grabbing Bambam’s arms,

“Now, Jinyoung said he was going on a date tonight. And its perfect, they are going to a drive-through movie! So I just track him on find friends and BOOM! We got ourselves a Markjin.” “A what?” Jaebum asks, raising an eyebrow at the young boy. “A Markjin! That's what you get when you mix their names together.” He says happily, pulling out his phone. “This is so wrong,” Jackson grumbles, getting up nonetheless. “Yep. Let's go!”

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

“We are going to get caught,” Jackson whispers, leaning up from the back seat of the car. Bambam shoves him back, leaning forward to get a look at their target. “Shut up, no we’re not.” 

Jackson pouts, sinking down into his seat. Bambam and Yugyeom is currently in the front seats, putting Youngjae, Jaebum, and Jackson in the back. “Why are the oldest in the back?” Youngjae complains, putting his head on Jaebum’s shoulder. 

The two youngest don’t respond, just keep looking at their target. They are parked a few spots behind Jinyoung and Mark, trying to see what they are doing. “Are you fucking kidding me?” Jaebum sighs, facepalming. Bambam and Yugyeom just pulled out binoculars, adjusting them to see the two lovers. “You two are impossible.” Bambam waves his hand at the ghost, “You’re distracting me, shut up.” 

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

“Um, you do realize the five men spying on us right?” Mark whispers into Jinyoung’s ear, earning a laugh out of him. “Don’t pay attention to those five idiots, I will talk to them later.” He sighs, resting his head on Mark's shoulder. “Actually.”He pauses, going up to look Mark in the eyes. “I have a better idea.”

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

“What are they doing?!” Yugyeom exclaims, patting Bambam’s shoulder. “What's happening?!” Youngjae asks, putting his head over Bambam’s chair. “They- OH MY GOD they're MAKING OUT!” Bambam yells, trying to get a closer look. Sure enough, they are in the middle of a heated kissing session in their car. 

“Yo things just got interesting!”

“Get the camera!” 

“Oh hell no.” 

Jackson interrupts, taking away the younger’s phones away. Yugyeom huffs, but agrees nonetheless, “Fine. But that was going to be mighty fine tea.” He grumbles, going back to watching the two young lovers. 

“Wait! Where did Mark go?!” The four others jump up at his words, scrambling to try and see him. “Why did you take your eyes off them?!” Yugyeom exclaims, hitting Bambam. “Hey, you weren’t watching either!” He argues, hitting him back. “I’m not the one who-HOLY SHIT!”

Bambam screams, the rest of them screaming with him. Something just jumped on the hood of their car, scaring them half to death. After a minute of sheer panic, frantically screaming and waving their arms, they look closer at the figure.

Its Mark, dying from laughter, nearly rolling off the car. “That son of a bitch.” Jackson laughs slightly, reaching over Bambam to honk the car's horn.

The honk startles Mark, making him fall off the car. A few seconds later, his pops up next to Yugyeom’s door, scaring him again. Mark is still laughing hysterically, pointing and laughing.

Jackson opens his car door, going to pull Mark off the floor. “You should have heard your screams.” He wheezes, shaking uncontrollably. “You know I hate you right?” Jackson asks, going to poke the older in the stomach. “No, you don’t,” Mark replies, wiping tears from his eyes. 

Jinyoung comes to join his boyfriend seconds later, a smug smile on his face. He knocks on Yugyeom’s door, telling him to get out. When they are all out, Mark and Jinyoung are holding hands, still laughing at them.

“Why the hell would you follow us on our date?” Jinyoung asks, clinging close to Mark. Yugyeom scratches his head nervously, glancing at Bambam behind him. He is just as scared. 

The vampires gaze intimidating, even if he does not mean it to be. “We wanted to see how you two act around each other? And see if Mark would take good care of you…” Yugyeom says while shrinking away from the two. 

“Why are you acting so weird? I don’t bite,” Mark pauses, reflecting over his words. “Ok, scratch that. I do bite but only when necessary.” He smiles, and the humor makes Yugyeom feel a little better. 

“Hey be quiet! Assholes!” Yells someone from their car, and it makes Mark laugh again. “Looks like we have to take our date somewhere else sweetie.” He whispers, kissing Jinyoung’s forehead. He nods, liking the idea. “Yes. And you guys better not follow us.” Jinyoung says while pointing at the five, then walking away with Mark, back to their car. 

 

XOXOXOXOXO

 

“Remember that?!” Bambam exclaims, pushing Mark, almost shoving him off the couch. “Yes, I remember that.” Mark laughs, shoving Bambam back. “I still can’t believe you tracked Jinyoung on find friends to watch us on our date.”

Yugyeom wiggles his eyebrows, “We got to see some action if you know what I mean.” Jinyoung smacks Yugyeom’s leg, scolding him. But it just makes the young boy laugh harder. “I’m just glad we are all friends now and you guys don’t follow us on our dates anymore.” Mark jokes, putting his arm around his boyfriend. 

“That was pretty fun though.” Youngjae puts in, sitting on Jaebum’s lap. “I’m sure it was, go find someone else to stalk.” Says Jinyoung, kissing Mark. “This one's mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin. NEXT (I like talking in caps, if you have read my crack group chat with GOT7 'DAB7' you would know this.) I WANT TO WRITE A STORY FOR HALLOWEEN. So i am going to do that:3 hope y'all enjoyed, and I'M OUT.

**Author's Note:**

> REQUEST STORIES! If there is something you would like to see Vampire!Mark and Naiad!Jinyoung do together, PLEASE REQUEST IT FOR MY SAKE. (Please I'm suffering.) But like i said, as long as it is not sexual, (Bc i physically cannot write it I'm sorry:')) But if you don't have story ideas, leave a comment anyways, because it makes my day. (I seriously get so excited to see someone commented and liked my work!!!!) THANK YOU FOR READING! (Post ideas for my sake!)


End file.
